valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Moonlight Rumble/@comment-27036342-20160901175436/@comment-27892764-20160902174035
re: Deusanautica: "If I want it that badly, I'd find a way to get it ASAP, even if it means spending money on swords and shoes" => In which case, you may as well just summon a current Salvo from the cash-box in the first place, and save yourself the trouble.. re: @SilentCaay: 'I have 36BP available per day' => You have 96 BP per day, (4 regenerate per hour, regardless of your current max), plus some from the Twitter Post. Call this about 120 BP a day, (once BP-max is maxed to 24). Then 30 days * 120 = 3600 BP per month. Assume 1 Core per BP. This implies about 2 months per 1 LAW Ticket. Yes, I agree, though: this is a tad steep. That said, perhaps Cores will be added on an exchange: e.g. in the form of Cookies for Cores; or as ABB-Rewards; etc. .. The one advantage to LAW Summons, is that they should benefit players who have just started out, since it typically takes months or longer to reach the end-game stage in which these older LAWs are useful, anyway. It's too bad LAW-Summons didn't exist when I started in January. re: @DuckKnight: 'i think it will be harder to get UR MM as a free player than geting the cards from LAW ticket' => Exactly. :) re: Xkisanagi: 'perhaps the line-up will go unchanged for a long while, enough time to get 2 tickets' => Well, I hope so. Even assuming the current structure to LAW-Summon, a 1 in 5 chance implies, on average, 3 Tickets needed to recieve 1 Hiraga. 3 * (2 months per Ticket) = 6 Months per Hiraga. So, 12 months for 2 Hiraga, (or 1 HUR), on average: if bad luck, then up to 2 years or more.. .. And tbh, I've already maxed my parties about as much as possible, so this seems a tad too long to wait, to reach the 'end-game' stage. Almost completely bored, now, as it is. .. At least they added a Santa Troll this event, so .. all is not lost .. yet.. re: @Felyndiira: 'Cards like Sacred Amaterasu or Oracle Chair are certainly useful, but not worth spending a MM on' => I'm not sure I agree. I have 1 Celestial Oracle, and 0.5 Oracle Chairs. For a better Fire Salvo party, I could use another (HUR) Oracle Chair or 2. That said, yes, far better a chance at Hiraga, than adding more extraneous cards into the shuffle. .. Dark Succubus seems possibly fun, but possibly too unpredictable; not much experience with this type of card. @Felyndiira: 'Otherwise, UR MM is a cash card, and there are plenty of cash cards that would love to be MM'd. Relena, for example' => Wasn't sure if to try the Relena summon. In the end, D/C for the last hour of the event made any decision moot. Was probably too rushed the last day; was close to 100 on the last few days, and hadn't broken it yet, (in any event), so couldn't decide whether to bother. Anyway, congrats though .. at least you didn't end up with Windup. :)